Dark Side
by deletors
Summary: Everyone has a dark side, but unlike other dark sides, Kai's dark side is uncontrollable.
1. Chapter 1

Kai stepped in Card capital to see his normal sight, a bunch of kids playing and buying booster packs.

"Welcome" Came the bored reply of Misaki. She looked up and suddenly flinched, earning a concerned glance from Kai.

"It's nothing." She said, burying her face into her book.

_Weird. Mabye she's still cautious about me since the Link Joker incident? _

_I don't blame her._

Kai always wondered about why Aichi forgave him, especially since he slapped him, and then challenged him to a fight when Aichi was already exhausted.

_Aichi never stops making me wonder. _He thought, letting out a snort of amusement. He immediately spotted the dot of blue hair in the dull colored blob. He sighed. Aichi was always having a cardfight whenever Kai just wanted to have a conversation with him.

As he walked to the table, he noticed something on Aichi's neck. As Aichi turned around, he jumped, nearly dropping the cards from his hand.

"Ah... Hello, Kai-kun" Kai widened his eyes at some bandages covering almost his whole face except his nose, eyes, and mouth, and a few pieces of pale flesh poking out.

"Aichi... Can we talk in the park?" Kai crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping Aichi would say yes.

As he opened his mouth to reply, Miwa shouted "Oi, why is Kai crossing his fingers behind his back?"

"Does it look like I'm crossing my fingers now, Miwa?" Kai snapped

"No it just looks like your flipping me off- HEY!"

"Well... Sure, why not." Aichi said, and Kai narrowed his eyes at the fear in his voice.

"Wait, Aichi, what about the fight?" Said his opponent, Morikawa.

"Ah.. Sorry Morikawa." He apologized quickly, collecting his deck and running after Kai.

Kai and Aichi walked to the park, and on the way there, Kai noticed Aichi was staying at least 7 feet away from him. When he inched closer, Aichi moved sideways a little more.

_That's weird... I wonder if he's still uncomfortable around me?_

As they got to the park, Kai tested his theory and sat on one side of the bench. Aichi sat on the very end of the other side. Kai narrowed his eyes, and pulled the younger boy closer until their hips were touching. Aichi yelped, and Kai could feel trembling vibrating through his waist.

"Aichi, is something wrong?"

Aichi gave him a confused glance, met with a concerned glance. Then the shook his head. "Yes, I'm fine, Kai kun."

They sat there in a moment of awkward silence, and Kai could feel Aichi attempting to squirm away from him. Kai sighed. "Aichi, there's something wrong isn't there.."

When the bluenette didn't reply, he continued. "What's with the bandages?"

Aichi sighed, a sorrowful look clouding his ocean blue eyes. "You don't remember?"

Kai looked back at him, befuddled, and Aichi looked up.

"You did this to me, Kai. At least, your reversed side did."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!" Kai gaped in shock at the boy, who looked away.

"Yeah... You mostly hit me on the head, so now the memory of you beating me up is a bit fuzzy. All I remember is you looking down at me, that evil glint in your eye." Aichi murmured, rubbing his head. "Mabye you can ask the others what happened.."

Kai stood up. "Alright, then. Thanks, Aichi."

Aichi opened his mouth to reply, but Kai was already gone. He sighed, shutting his mouth.

_Just don't go near Kamui._

* * *

Kai walked back to the Card Shop, deep in thought.

_Mabye if that happened, it changed the others? Mabye they'll be more uncomfortable around me._

He looked up at the sliding door, only to see a 'closed' sign. He glanced at his watch. It was thirty minutes until six.

_Oh yeah, the card shop closes earlier on Sundays._

Kai sighed, dragging himself back to the park. Aichi was still there, now sleeping. Kai smiled at the tired lump. He just looked so peaceful, and Kai wanted to run his fingers through his hair. As he tiptoed to the sleeping bluenette, he felt a foot on his back.

"Oof!" Kai fell in the koi pond, scaring away the fish, and he spat out water. He turned around furiously at who kicked him, and widened his eyes. It was Kamui, foot still raised.

"You stay away from brother!" Kamui snarled, putting his foot back into place. Kai snorted.

"It's not like I'm going to hurt him." He snapped back. Kamui widened his eyes.

"_You liar! _You beat up Aichi like there was no tomorrow!"

"Then how come I have no memory of that?!" Kai snarled back.

Kamui paused, shocked. Then he shook his head.

"Don't you be using that as an excuse! I don't care if you don't remember, I'm gonna make you pay!" He shouted.

Suddenly they heard a groan. Aichi was moving, eyes fluttering open.

"Great! Now you woke him up!" Snarled Kai.

"No! Goddammit! You piss me off!" Kamui shouted, punching Kai in the face.

Kai staggered back, looked at the blood on his hand.

_Blood... _

Kai suddenly felt darkness clouding his mind, clenching his bloodied hand.

_Heh._

Kamui charged again, this time Kai flipped him over his back, pinning him against the floor. Kamui struggled, but Kai had a firm grip on him, his hands slowly growing tighter on his neck.

"The last thing I want to see is the life leaving your eyes." Kai hissed demonically, watching as Kamui's eyes started to roll into the back of his head.

Suddenly, he heard a sweet tune. He turned around to see Aichi singing a lullaby. He felt the evil retreating, and his eyelids grew heavy. He fell asleep on top of an unconscious Kamui, as Aichi finished the last of the sweet tune.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai woke up, feeling dizzy. He got up looking around. He was lying on a couch, and there was a blanket on him. The scent from it was rather comforting.

_Aichi's scent. _

Of course, he was in Aichi's house. He looked around. It looked much more pleasant that his shabby apartment, and he saw Aichi sitting on a couch the opposite side of him.

"You're finally awake? You've been out all night." Aichi murmured, getting up and stretching. Kai sat up, rubbing his head.

"Do you remember anything?" Aichi asked, giving him a concerned look.

Kai grumbled. "Yeah, I remember, but now I have this massive headache."

Aichi walked over to him as he went back to his former position on the couch, and Aichi gently placed the blanket back on him. "You should rest." He murmured.

"Yeah." Kai closed his eyes as he dozed off.

Aichi opened the door, careful not to make a freak, and silently slipped outside. He looked up. The sun rose already, and Aichi let out a sigh.

_I hope that Kamui and Kai aren't enemies now. _He sighed, flushing at his own stupor. _Yeah, sure. Of course, Kamui would totally forgive Kai for nearly killing him._

Aichi arrived at Card Capital, but was hesitating to go in. He was afraid about what Kamui would say.

"Yo, Aichi." Aichi jumped, and turned around to see Miwa. The blonde gave him a smile.

"Have you seen Kai anywhere? I haven't seen him." He walked into Card Capital, Aichi deciding to follow him.

"Yeah, he blacked out and I dragged him back to my house to rest." Aichi said, careful not to put in any details of the fight.

"Oh?" Miwa sat down on a chair. "Did something happen?"

"No, he just blacked out." Aichi lied, trying not to look too guilty.

Miwa narrowed his eyes. "Last time I saw him he was as healthy as a bull."

"Mabye he got sick?"

"You're lying, Aichi."

Aichi sighed. "Alright, fine. Let's take a walk and I'll tell you the details."

The walked out of Card Capital, and Aichi told him all the details. He was finished talking as they arrived at a cliff, overlooking the small town.

"So you're saying that you sang a song to make him sleepy? Is that possible? Especially if he was that violent at the time?"

Aichi shrugged. "I think I picked it up from my mother. She always had a soothing voice, and would just sing if she was being mugged."

Miwa raised his eyebrows. "Neat talent."

"Yeah."

"So, what are we gonna do?"

Aichi looked down at the town. "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, you guys have been demanding longer chapters, and I'm sick of my inbox being spammed with demands. I hope you guys are happy. Jeez**

**-AbnormalWriter**

* * *

Kai sat at his apartment, quietly sulking, fiddling with a pen, as he thought about the events that happened.

_Why do my friends still like me?_

_I'm a monster._

He sighed, resting his chin on the table, narrowing his eyes in frustration.

_How am I supposed to suppress myself?_

He suddenly widened his eyes at liquid filling his eyes and running down his cheeks. He silently dabbed one on his cheek and looked at it.

_Tears?_

Kai closed his eyes, more tears flowing out. The last time he cried was when his parents died, about 6 years ago. He couldn't hold it in anymore, and silently started to whimper.

_I'm pathetic._

He immediately silenced himself as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He croaked, angry at himself for showing so much emotion after all he'd been through.

The door opened a bit, and Kai widened his eyes. It was Aichi, the bandages still on. He was wearing his pink turtleneck sweater with a purple jacket on.

"Kai kun? Are you alright?" The bluenette asked, cautiously walking towards Kai.

"I..." Kai narrowed his eyes in frustration and shook his head.

"You're crying... What's wrong?" Aichi silently sat next to him, cupping Kai's face. Kai didn't know why but he felt like shoving the gentle hand off his face.

"I just don't know what to do without hurting you..." Kai whimpered, his head slamming back down on the table.

Aichi looked surprised, and then angry. "You don't think we can bring you back?!"

Kai looked up, flinching at Aichi's expression. The bluenette saw his hurt expression, and his eyes softened.

"We're your friends, aren't we?"

Kai sighed. He wanted to agree, but he didn't feel the faith rising in his chest like it usually did. Instead, Kai just rose from his chair, slamming his hands on the table. Aichi jumped at the sudden movement.

"Aichi, just admit it. You probably hate me." He choked out. The words were hard to say, but he knew he had to shake off his friends somehow. He felt the same feeling he felt when he last battled Aichi, when he was reversed.

When he was isolated.

"I don't hate you, Kai kun." Aichi said, looking a bit hurt. "I forgave you, remember?"

But Kai wouldn't buy it anymore. He felt the familiar power surging up, some of it was most intense under his eyes. Aichi widened his eyes in horror. Kai felt confusion, and he looked at the mirror on the other side of the room, shocked.

Reverse.

"Kai kun..." Aichi slowly backed away from him. Kai felt a surge of anger. Aichi lied to him. He said he was forgiven and still his friend, but now had a terrified look. He knew that wasn't the case, but he didn't care.

"I don't need anyone. I don't need _you." _Kai spat, and another look of hurt and shock crossed Aichi's face. But Kai didn't feel wavered by that innocent look this time. He felt stronger, as if he could beat anyone, and a evil smile slowly crossed his face.

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

_What?!_

Aichi widened his eyes at the brunette. No longer the Kai he was talking to earlier, he had a shadow casting on his face, making him look like a demon.

Suddenly, he felt his veins popping.

_Kai, you should be stronger than this! _He snarled in his mind.

"You accepted the reverse again?!" He spat, disbelief and anger clear in his voice.

Kai didn't seem bothered. He just continued to loom over Aichi, and the small bluenette stood up.

"How could you?! You said you changed!" Aichi felt angry tears brimming in his eyes, and he shook them off. He felt like punching his idol.

"I did change." Kai sneered, cold eyes narrowing.

Aichi felt his hand moving, and he slapped Kai.

Kai's eyes widened, and he put a hand to his cheek, the evil presence fading away from him. Aichi knew he was returned to normal, but he didn't forgive Kai, although he felt the anger fading.

Kai suddenly put on his jacket and slipped on his shoes.

"Kai!"

Kai froze, and turned around, looking at Aichi, sadness in his eyes.

"Kai, don't go..." Aichi whimpered. He couldn't lose Kai now.

Kai just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Aichi."

And the door closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm going to put in my Author Note early so I don't ruin the mood._**

**_Anyway, I suggest you read this while listening to 'Falling falling snow' by Kagamine Len if you want this chapter to be more touching, because it does have snow in it._**

**_Music or no music, I hope you enjoy all the same._**

**_-AbnormalWriter_**

**_BTW this is not the last chapter, of anyone was wondering._**

* * *

_Godammit Kai!_

Aichi quickly slipped on his own shoes and stumbled as he got to the door, flinging it open and slamming it close. He looked around, and spotted him, becoming smaller and smaller as Kai power walked away from him.

_No!_

Aichi ran as hard as he could to Kai.

"You idiot!" Aichi snarled.

Unable to control his speed, Aichi accidentally crashed into the brunette, who looked very surprised. Aichi blushed because they were in a very awkward position, and he got up. Kai got up as well, dusting off his clothes and giving him a confused and angry look.

"Leave me alone!" Kai spat.

"No!"

Kai flinched, taken aback. The small bluenette usually never talked back. We widened his eyes as he finally realized Aichi's expression. One of his veins were popping, his sapphire orbs flooding with overwhelming anger and distress. He was caught off guard, he had never seen Aichi this mad before. Kai allowed his surprise to show in hopes that the angry face in front of him would go away, but it stayed there, and Kai felt intimidated by it.

"Kai, do you think I don't care about you?!"

Kai flinched at the tone of the voice. Aichi's eyes finally softened and he murmured.

"I love you, Kai."

Kai widened his eyes, unable to hide his shock, mixed feelings churning inside of him. Kai did something he thought he would never do.

He started to cry.

Aichi's own eyes widened in shock as he realized the reason why.

"Kai-kun..."

"I don't understand..." Kai croaked, wrapping Aichi in a tight embrace. "Why don't you hate me?!"

"Because. I love you." Aichi said, giving him a soft smile.

Kai felt more tears and he cried in Aichi's shoulder, unable to keep up his mental defenses, and he silently laughed at himself as Aichi's shoulder became wet. The air around them started to become colder, but Kai felt so warm and comforted in Aichi's embrace, as if his own mother was hugging him.

Ten minutes later, Kai stopped crying, but he stayed silent as he hugged the small bluenette, who gave him a gentle smile. His strength suddenly gave out, and his eyes felt heavy. Soon, he fell asleep, weary from the sudden pang of feelings and crying.

Aichi smiled, catching Kai. He carried him back to the apartment as gentle white flakes started falling from the sky.

_Snow..._

He suddenly felt a small tug as Kai hugged Aichi in his sleep in attempt to get warmer. Aichi noticed how small and vulnerable Kai looked, nothing like the idol he usually was.

But that didn't bother Aichi.

Aichi silently placed a gentle kiss on Kai's own soft, cold lips, and carried him to the building Kai called home, a feeling of content in both of their hearts.

But little did they know that Reverse Kai would soon be back.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: This is a very important AN, so please read if you want my schedule explained.**

**I will be leaving for China for three weeks, so I may be unable to update stories. But I assure you, if I can, I will.**

**Also, even if I can't upload it, I will be writing my stories on paper, so when I come back, I will type them and post them.**

**Im sorry. This story was written rather sloppily. D+**

**-AbnormalWriter**

* * *

Aichi hauled the sleeping bluenette onto the tattered couch, and sat down, breathing heavily. His arms and legs were killing him.

_I really need to go exercise more often. _Aichi thought. He got up, when he realized he still had his shoes on. He took them off, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion." Aichi murmured, putting his shoes by the door. He suddenly felt guilty. Why had he brought Kai _here? _He could've brought him to his house, which was closer than Kai's apartment. He mentally slapped himself and sighed, putting his shoes back on and opening the door.

"Wait."

Aichi froze, fingers barely touching the shiny brass doorknob, and he slowly turned around.

"You're awake?" Aichi asked, feeling his cheeks flush.

"Yeah, because I was thrown on the couch." Kai said, giving Aichi a mock stern stare, although Aichi took it seriously and looked away, blushing. Kai sighed, getting up and taking off his jacket. Aichi suddenly felt idiotic for just standing there, his back to Kai, his hand on the doorknob. Aichi sighed.

"Well, bye then." Aichi said, turning the doorknob.

"Wait." Kai grabbed his free wrist as a harsh wind blew from the door, snowflakes blowing at his face.

Kai closed the door. "You'll catch a cold, don't go out in the snow with a thin jacket. You can stay here for the night. I'll tell your mom."

Aichi sighed inwardly. Even though he idolized Kai, he wanted to just go home and relax. But, he could to that here too. He took off his jacket and put it on the coat hanger, and settled on the couch.

"It's 6:34. I can cook us some dinner." Kai said. Aichi nodded, and Kai went into the kitchen.

Aichi sat there, pondering about what to do next. He took his deck out, which was shining a brilliant red. He pulled out the first card, gleaming in golden and white armor, standing in a very proud stance.

Blaster blade.

Aichi hugged the card to his chest, and he felt the familiar comfort warm him up.

"Please, Blaster Blade. Lend me your strength to deal with whatever is wrong with Kai." Aichi whispered. The card seemed to slightly glow in response, as Aichi put the card back into its case.

"Aichi? Come to the table for dinner." Kai called out, as he came from the kitchen, black apron tied to his waist. Aichi blushed, he looked kinda cute, and he got up, putting the deck back in his pocket and going to the little table.

Aichi gaped in surprise. Kai had cooked fried rice, and it looked delicious. He looked at Kai, who smiled kindly at him, and gently pushed Aichi to a seat.

Kai took his own seat.

"Itadakimasu!" They said in unison, and Aichi gingerly took a bite. Once the flavor hit his taste buds, he felt like flipping the table in happiness, but he didn't. Instead, he sat there calmly, wondering how much effort Kai put into this.

"Do you like it?" Kai asked.

"Un!" Aichi smiled at him brightly, and Kai gave him a little smile back.

Once they finished the food, they sat on the couch, the room eerily silent.

"I'm sorry."

Kai looked at the bluenette, surprised. "For what?"

"I shouldn't have yelled at you there. I didn't take your feeling into account." Aichi sighed.

Kai sighed. "It's fine. I should be sorry."

They sat there, sighing in unison.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I sighed, Aichi also sighing. What should I do now?

Suddenly, a voice rung in my head.

_Kill him._


	7. Chapter 7

_What。。。。 _I thought，confused。I shook my head，thinking that I just imagined it，and looked back at my dinner。It was barely even touched， and I took a bite，feeling satisfied with the flavor。It was strange，I never something so delicious before。I believe I cooked this when I was at new AL4，but I didnt do as well。

"Kai kun？Are you alright？Youre acting strangely.'' I looked up. Aichi was looking at me, concerned. I shook my head, angry at myself for making him worried, and kept on eating.

_Kill him..._

There it was again. I looked around. Aichi was eating quite happily, and I turned my head to cover my smile. Nobody else was around.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Kai kun?" I turned back, meeting Aichi's puzzled face, an eyebrow raised.

"Did you hear something?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

That was strange.

"Thank you for the food，Kai kun。It was delicious。" Aichi smiled happily, and I couldnt help but smile back.

"Bye！Thank you for the food again，Kai kun！" Aichi beamed，putting on his jacket。I stiffened， and I grabbed his arm。

"Kai kun？" He looked at me，confused。I rummaged through my thoughts，hoping to come up with an excuse for him to stay。

"You should stay here for the night. I already told your mother that you will sleep here." I said, more harshly than I wanted to. Aichi flinched at the tone, but he nodded and lifted his hand off the door handle. I watched as he went back to the clothes rack，interrogating myself。Why had I wanted Aichi to stay so desperately？

I went to my closet and dug into my clothes as Aichi took off his jacket and watched me curiously。I soon found what I was looking for and handed it to him。

"Here. These are my old pajamas." I said, handing him a pair of clothes, who flushed and took it.

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

I watched through a pink cloud as Kai rose back up from the messy closet and brushed himself, and I looked at the clothes, feeling my cheeks flush.

They strongly smelled like Kai.

Kai led me to the bathroom and I took off my clothes and put on Kai's pajamas, my cheeks still flushed. They were extremely large, and I tripped over them as I was walking out.

"Watch out！"

I squeezed my eyes shut，preparing for impact，but instead of incredible pain I felt something soft。

Kai caught me in his arms。I felt like I was being covered in fluffy blankets on a winter night。

"Careful。" He whispered，letting me go，and I almost felt disappointed。I placed my own folded clothes on the coffee table，and walked up the stairs as Kai went into the bathroom to change。

* * *

**Kai's POV  
**

I took off my current clothing and put on a simple red shirt and black pants, not really caring about what I wore to sleep tonight.

_Kill him..._

"Again?" I asked myself out loud. I sighed, shaking my head. It was probably Reverse again. Deciding to ignore the voice in my head, I proceeded on to brushing my teeth.

As I traveled up the stairs, I saw that Aichi was standing in the hallway blankly. I smiled at him apologetically.

"I forgot to show you what room we sleep in."

"W-we?!" Aichi exclaimed, flustered.

I sighed, and gently pushed him into one of the two rooms in the small hallway. There was a bed, small but able to fit two people, especially since Aichi was smaller than average. Still flustered, he climbed into the bed and I went after.

"Aichi, I'm sorry that I only have one bed." I whispered.

Aichi blinked. "I-its fine. I don't mind s-sleeping with you, K-kai kun."

I smiled at how cute he was, especially with his stuttering. I hugged him closer to me, making him squeak.

"Goodnight, Aichi."

"G-G-Goodnight, K-Kai kun."

He closed his eyes, slightly shivering from anxiety, but after a while he relaxed, falling into a light slumber. I used my hand to gently ruffle his fluffy hair, breathing in his scent. It was so comforting.

Suddenly I felt somthing in my hand. Smiling, I thought it was Aichi holding my hand. But when I lifted my hand from the sheets I saw something else.

A black dagger, even more black than the darkness of the room. The tip was a centimeter away from Aichi's heart, and I widened my eyes at the familiar voice echoing in my head.

_Kill him..._


	8. Chapter 8

I lay there in the dark, Aichi sleeping with me, a peaceful expression gracing his face. I stared at the dagger, even darker than jet black, voices inside my head urging me to stab him in the heart.

_Kill him. _The voice was more straightforward now, sounding a little bit impatient. I tried to toss the dagger away, but my hand would not unclench.

_Kill him._

Dark shadows were surrounding both of us, trying to force the dagger forward.

_No. I cannot let this happen. _I thought urgently.

"Aichi."

I tried to violently shake him with my free hand, but a dagger appeared in the other hand as well and I left a small cut on Aichi's arm. The bluenette stirred but did not awaken, and turned around so I was facing his back.

_Kill him! _The voice growled louder, the plumes of darkness becoming a roaring black hurricane around us.

I felt dark power coursing through me again.

Evil started to take over my senses, and soon I felt the need to kill him, as I invisioned him cut and scarred, whimpering as red grew larger on the pure white sheets, trying to say my name but only able to spew blood out, eyes filled with horror and disbelief.

"Aichi!" I screamed, before all my senses were blotted out with evil.

His eyes went wide open, startled, as I brought the dagger down. I barely missed with a lucky dodge. Aichi tumbled on the floor, the same horror and disbelief I had imagined, and my lips curved into a menacing grin.

"Kai... kun.." He whispered hoarsely, his eyes growing big with disbelief, pupils dialated with fear.

I lifted myself up, head dangling off my neck, as I dropped the dagger in my lax fists, the darkness trying to get used to controlling my muscles as my feet landed on the hardwood floor, lifting myself up as if I was a marionette.

My hand opened as a long black blade emerged from the shadows.

"Aichi..." I rattled, my smile becoming wider as scarlet settled on my cheeks.

"Welcome to hell."


	9. Chapter 9

Aichi held in his breath as Kai gave him an hungry gaze, the eerie atmosphere adding on to Aichi's nervousness, gulping and standing up as Kai awkwardly walked to Aichi, the black blades held by Kai's dangling hands.

"You are going to die.." Kai made a grin that seemed too big for his face, and Aichi glanced at the door, ready to bolt.

Kai lifted a blade, and Aichi's muscles tensed and he tried to dash for the exit, but Kai was quicker and pinned him to the wall.

Kai made no hesitation and took this chance to try and slit the bluenet's throat, and Aichi jerked his head, the tip of the blade eagerly piercing deep into the wall. Aichi shuddered. If that landed, the blade would've went directly through his neck.

Kai lifted the other blade. Once again, Aichi dodged, but it was a very close call. The wall was pierced even harder this time, small cracks forming in the wall, and the boy could feel the tension of the blade that was inches away from his neck. Aichi slid under Kai, who was trying to unlodge the two short swords stuck in the wall. Aichi's gaze shifted to everywhere, trying to find a way to at least knock out Kai. Killing him was the absolute last resort.

Unfortunately for Aichi, before he could find a weapon of some sort Kai pulled out the black blades from the wall, crashing on the floor with a small thud and flipped over.

"Not bad, I must say." Kai commented, shrugging his shoulders. Aichi said nothing, looking directly at Kai, and he noticed something.

The marks on his face were now different.

They still looked as if Kai was crying blood, but it looked more thick, and ran all the way down to the edges of his face instead of stopping at his mouth, and they looked slightly jagged and was a darker hue of red.

"You noticed?" Kai sneered, cocking his head.

"Yeah." Aichi croaked hoarsely. "How did you find out?"

Kai wobbled to Aichi, though his movements were becoming smoother. He bent forward, his lips inches from Aichi's ear.

"Your eyes are so big when they are terrified, it's like looking into small mirrors."

Honestly, Aichi never knew his eyes could ever be so big, and he tightly sealed his lips as a ghastly breath tickled his ear as Kai drew back, letting out a hollow chuckle, the red gleam in his eyes glowing menacingly in the darkness.

"Let's just finish this."

Kai threw his arm at Aichi, who dodged again, the dagger piercing the wall once again, and once again, getting stuck. The brunet growled in frustration as he lifted the other dagger, piercing Aichi with a hawks gaze as he aimed at Aichi's throat.

Aichi dodged once again, and they were in the same position once again.

_This will be an endless cycle. _Aichi thought. He looked at Kai, who stared back, his expression darkened.

_Well, it's worth a try... _Aichi thought, grasping Kai's chin with his hand, and Kai widened his eyes as Aichi closed his hues and closed in.

And kissed him.

* * *

**Gee, I gotta say, after writing that smut fic my writing has improved. I guess I just got more experience.**

**Also, now I'm doing collabs, commisions, and art trades. You can find out more here:**

** journal/Collabs-Commisions-and-Art-trades-467545110**


	10. Chapter 10

Kai's arms dangled, no longer trying to pull the blades free as Aichi lightly kissed him, his sapphire eyes sealed shut, sweat dripping off both their cheeks.

Kai just stared at the bluenet. He had always imagined his first kiss with Aichi, but he never would've thought this was how he would receive it. He unconsciously closed his eyes and pulled Aichi into a deep kiss. Aichi yelped inside his mouth, but calmed as he relaxed into the kiss as well. As they stood there, embracing each other, the darkness stilled, the only sounds to be heard was their breathing and the stars twinkling outside.

They pulled apart for air, but it was like pulling a piece of metal off a strong magnet, and they gasped for breath, their eyes boring into each other.

"Kai kun.." Aichi started nervously, looking at him uncertaintly, silently asking if he was normal again. Kai wasn't very sure himself, but he simply nodded at the blue haired boy, who gasped in delight, his features heightening as he smiled, joyous, and Kai hugged Aichi into an embrace again.

They silently stayed in the comfort of each other, time seeming to slow down around them.

"Aichi.." Kai whispered.

"Yeah?" Aichi murmured, his eyes starting to grow heavy with sleep.

"Do you love me?" The brunet muttered, forcing himself to say the sentence without muttering. He was grateful that it was dark, his face was flustered with embarrasment and anxiety at what the blue haired boy's reply may possibly be.

He felt Aichi hesitate, and then relax, and he could barely make out Aichi's happy expression in the darkness.

"Of course, Kai."

Kai couldn't help but smile at the bluenet, hugging him tighter.

"Kai kun.." Aichi whispered. Kai looked at the bluenet questionably, and he noticed how tired Aichi looked.

"Let me sleep please.." Aichi murmured sleepily, his eyelids fighting to stay open. Kai felt like he was wide awake, but he placed Aichi on the bed gently. Said boy fell asleep almost immediately, his breathing pace slowing. Kai gently covered him with a blanket, and walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. The door made a loud creak, and he wished he had oiled the door before he invited Aichi.

Kai looked at the clock. It was 2:34 in the morning, yet he didn't feel tired the slightest bit, and he started to wonder why. He descended down the stairs, and sat on his desk, in the darkness, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the table.

Deciding he should try to sleep to avoid jet lag, he silently walked back up the stairs, gently opening the door and slipping inside. Aichi was sleeping peacefully, and through the darkness he could make out a relaxed smile. Kai smiled at the boy affectionately, going in the bed with. As he slid under the covers he gave the boy a quick peck on the forehead, before shutting his eyes.

...

Kai opened his eyes, finding that he was in a foggy gray realm. Clouds that looked like flowing silk danced around him.

"Hello?" the brunet called out. "Is anyone here?"

"Hello."

Kai jumped, whipping around, glancing at his surroundings, but there was nothing but mist for all he could see. Yet.. He felt a presence here.

"Who are you?" Kai interrogated, his glare traveling everywhere.

"I am you." the voice boomed back. Kai felt his confusion growing.

"Show yourself!" He snapped, turning around.

The fog was suddenly being sucked as a strong wind whistled past Kai's ears, a vortex sucking the fog up, the clouds dispersing and revealing nothing but black and vast emptiness for miles beyond.

The wind died down as the collected fog and clouds merged and shifted into many shapes, as if the entity was confused as if to what it was. It finally settled, the colors bursting as it took its form. Kai widened his eyes.

He was staring at his Reversed self.

"Who are you?!" Kai interrogated. The Reversed Kai just stared back, his fierce and power hungry gaze piercing the normal Kai.

"Tell me!" Kai growled.

His other self grinned as if Kai just told the best joke in the world, his lips twisting into a malicious smile as he gazed menacingly at Kai, a scythe appearing from the shadows.

"I will tell you more than that when I'm done with you."

**Expect some answers next chapter! **

**Also, my smut fic 'I'm your Kai kun now has an additional chapter! **

**-AbnormalWriter**


	11. Chapter 11

Kai barely managed to dodge the scythe that came down beside his feet, the swirling clouds under it dispersing and blown away.

The brunet got up, starting to run away from Reverse Kai.

"You can run but you can't hide..." Reverse Kai chuckled, lifting his scythe off the ground, the red gleam in his eyes shining maliciously as he ran after him.

Kai widened his eyes as the Reverse Kai caught up, twice as fast as he was, and sliced at his face, barely missing his eye. Kai grit his teeth, watching hazel strands fall on the ground.

_I can't fight without a weapon! _He mused, making a sharp turn and starting to sprint faster, spiraling in confusing patterns. His reversed self screeched to halt and watched as Kai ran around like a crazed mouse, a coldly amused expression upon his face.

Kai jarred to a halt, now exhausted, standing away from RKai, panting heavily.

"Whats going on?!" Kai snarled. His Reversed self smiled coldly.

"I thought you were smarter than that... Kai Toshiki." He hissed.

Kai widened his eyes as RKai suddenly flashed out of sight. Puzzled, he looked around, when he felt wind on his face.

Pain seared on his side as he was slashed by the scythe, collapsing on the ground, his body rattling and shivering in spasms of pain. His reversed self loomed over him, his lips curled into a sneer.

"Is it already over?" He sneered, kicking Kai's temple. Kai shrieked, the pool of blood slowly growing larger.

"W-why..."

Reverse Kai cocked his head inquiringly.

"Why did you hurt Aichi?!" He strained, forcing his head up to leer at his darker self, allowing his fury to show in his words.

Reverse Kai flinched, a look of shock upon his face. It soon morphed into one of ice cold amusement, his face twisting into a mocking grin as he let out a cackle, his sides shaking in laughter. Kai watched, steaming, as his reversed self was laughing as if he told a joke.

He suddenly sighed, calming himself down, and he looked back down at Kai.

"Are you really that idiotic?"

Kai stiffened, but his eyes still showed puzzlement. Reverse Kai snorted, lifting up his scythe.

"I was made for everything evil. Destruction, Revenge... I was made to destroy life forms."

"So then why specifically Aichi?!" Kai roared. "_Why?!_"

Kai suddenly coughed up more blood, another spasm of pain shaking him in his spite under the shadow of his grinning dark side.

"Because I hate you."

"What a surprise." Kai muttered sarcastically.

Kai felt a foot dig into his side as he was lifted up and kicked further, yelping.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Reverse Kai sneered. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"I mean, then why Aichi?!"

"Isn't it obvious? Aichi is certainly precious to you, so killing him is much worse than killing you." RKai stomped on Kai's wrist, digging his heel into the flesh. Kai screamed, his vision being blurred by forced tears.

The pain suddenly stopped as Reversed Kai paused, his heel hovering above Kai's wrist, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully

"But... Perhaps it would be better if I just killed you. After all, you would just get in the way."


	12. Chapter 12

_What?! He wants to kill me?!_

_No! For Aichi's sake and safety, I cannot let that happen!_

Kai rolled off to the side just in time as the scythe was brought down, clouds puffing up and dispatching.

Reverse Kai attempted to pull out the scythe, the blade almost out of the ground. Grunting, Kai shoved his reversed self away, pulling out the scythe to use himself.

RKai's lips twisted into a malicious grin, another scythe forming in his hands.

"Finally, a real battle." He hissed, bringing the scythe up and running towards him.

The sound of metal clashing resounded in the cloudy realm as the two scythes clanged together, sparks flying between their locked gazes.

RKai smirked sadistacally as he brought scythe up, the end of the pole hitting Kai's crotch. Kai doubled over in pain, gasping and staggering back.

"You're so weak." His other self laughed, bringing the scythe down on Kai, who blocked it with the pole of his own scythe. "Its clear that you do not deserve Aichi."

"Neither do you!" Kai pushed back the other's scythe, snarling. Reversed Kai's wicked expression turned into a surprised one as Kai flipped the scythe over and began to repeatedly strike RKai, who blocked them, grunting, his eyes narrowing.

RKai snorted and slashed at Kai's leg, who gasped, collapsing, growling in pain.

"Are you sure about that?" A finger slid down Kai's chin and traced his jawline, who stared at RKai in shocked silence.

"Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic." He rattled, the red marks on his face glowing brighter. "I'm going to end this here."

"Ngh!" Kai screamed as the blade of the scythe dug into his shoulder, blood spilling out and staining RKai's hands, who grinned, slashing him again on the waist.

"And the final blow.." RKai smirked, his eyes widening and dilating with pleasure. "One more, and I can have Aichi all to myself."

As the name of the bluenet was spoken, Kai widened his eyes.

"No!"

The scythe was brought down, a stream of red spilling out.


	13. Chapter 13

**There should be one more chapter left after this.**

* * *

Kai was sliced, blood gushing from the new wound.

Reverse Kai was about to slice him again, but Kai clamped his hand on the scythe, preventing him from tugging it out, allowing his bangs to shadow over his closed eyes.

"You.. **_You will never get_** **_Aichi!_**_"_

A scream of rage filled Kai's lungs as he grabbed the pole with his other hand and lifted his reverse self off the ground, throwing him off. Reverse Kai gasped in surprise, clouds floating away from him as he crashed into the ground.

Kai lifted his face so that his eyes were no longer covered, and Reverse Kai widened his eyes.

Never before had he seen so much rage.

It was different from the anger that Kai had given off before. His eyes were seething with hatred and rage, seeming to pierce his soul. Or, more than pierce his soul.

More like burning it away.

Kai grasped the scythe and pulled it off his wound, a gush of blood spilling out. His feet twisted into the ground, bringing the pole of the scythe towards his back, hands clutching the scythe so hard that his veins were popping, as a fiery aura collected around him.

Reverse Kai felt fear for the first time in his life. He could feel the heat of a raging fire igniting from Kai, who lifted up the scythe, and sprang towards him, his mouth snapping open and hissing,

"Die!"

A final wicked smile emerged on RKai's face as the blade went flying down, slashing off his head, the red marks disappearing, and his body slumped on the ground.

The dead corpse collapsed and disparsed, just like Kai did when he was stabbed by the sword Reverse Kai had killed him with.

All evidence of his disappearance quickly departed, RKai's blood evaporating in thin air.

Kai collapsed on the ground as his fatigue caught up with him, slumping in his own pool of blood, but he lifted up his fist.

"I... Did it..." He panted.


End file.
